KO-ed
by princessg101
Summary: The final face-off between Kira and Tommy. Thank you so much for support. part 3/3 of the K series


KO-ed

**A/N: Here it is, the final installment to the unintentional chain of stories I am dubbing "The K Series". I am obviously running out of 'K' puns so just to be clear the title is a reference to the boxing term K-O meaning knocked out. Lastly, I was tempted to make it smutty but I love building tension between these two way too much but to anyone who wants to or if you think of an alternate ending feel free. TTFN AND ENJOY! R&R PLZ! **

So she hadn't forgotten, Tommy mused, a slight crooked smile on his lips. He was stripping off his tie, his suit jacket already tossed carelessly on his bed. This afternoon had been the Reefside High School Graduation. He hadn't attended his own graduation but it still felt weird to be standing on the stage next to the other teachers, shaking hands with every student after they had received their diploma. He had taken particular pride when his team's names had been called; they had all passed with really good grades, even Connor. His stomach had twisted when Kira's name was called. She looked beyond beautiful even in that oversized robe. He watched in rapt attention as she took her diploma from Elsa and proceeded down the line of teachers, shaking hands with each one of them. When she reached him, he had whispered, "Congratulations Kira." She thanked him then said something unexpected.

Her chin lifted, her eyes defiant, she whispered, "Game on." The smirks on both their faces had bordered on evil. It had been a few months since that 'little incident' in the hall (the rest of the team knew everything and had taken bets). But no one really mentioned it and Tommy had hoped that in between school and defeating Mesagog, Kira would forget the deal they made that day. Not because Tommy didn't want to go up against the feisty singer, goodness no he was looking forward to it, but he had wanted to have the element of surprise on his side and yet he had never been happier to be wrong.

Finally finished changing into his night clothes, he sprawled out on his bed thinking about this evening. The celebratory dinner with the team had been fun. They all went out to this new Chinese place that had opened. He knew the team could tell there was something afoot especially when Tommy pulled out Kira's chair, "Ms. Ford" he offered. Kira raised an eyebrow and took the seat. He pushed the chair back into place, casually-on-purpose grazing her back in the process, which brought a blaze to Kira's eyes.

He knew the move would not go unchallenged, "Come on Tommy, I'm not your student anymore. You don't have to call 'Ms. Ford'. Mind you, you never did that when I _was _your student."

Tommy shrugged from his seat, "I did once or twice if you recall." Kira's narrow eyes told him she DID recall. Her hands twitched to her wrists, Tommy caught the move. With a devilish smile he continued, "As for you no longer being my student, that's just going to take some getting used to."

"I see you have no trouble calling him Tommy though Kira," Hayley pointed out, she probably knew she was fanning the flames and just didn't care.

"I did it once or twice if he recalls." Kira shot Tommy a look, oh did he ever recall, he could still hear that drawl in his mind. "You don't mind do you?" she asked feigning worry.

"Not at all, it doesn't change anything," Tommy replied nonchalantly. Kira glared daggers at him. The team looked in between the two, anticipation lit their faces. They knew this was just the beginning; their team mates were just getting a feel for one another. Perhaps more moral friends would have told them that this was petty and there was no need but as it was, with fifty bucks apiece, they were more than happy to let them go at it plus they all knew Kira and Tommy had a thing for one another so they hoped this would push them along. Tommy was certain that his friends were enjoying themselves, and to be truthful so was he. Particularly at the end when they were saying goodbye, Kira had hugged Hayley and pecked Connor, Ethan, and Trent on cheek but when it came to him she kissed him too but then she gave him an all-too-familiar brilliant smile and caressed his arm.

"Goodnight Tommy," was all she said and walked away.

Ethan chuckled and clapped a hand on Tommy's shoulder, "Let the games begin." Tommy grinned as he turned over to sleep, oh yes they would.

The next few days consisted of a lot of feinting but neither really made a real move. It was like they were circling each other, looking for an opening but the neither was giving anything away. Tommy was trying to analyze the situation like he would for any other adversary. They weren't physically fighting; there was physical component but it was more like a battle of the minds and wills. While he may have gotten her verbally, she had proven she knew how to psyche him out big time (that emerald shirt still sent shivers down his spine). Kira on the other hand was to trying to come up with something that would leave Tommy reeling and make him more vulnerable to another move.

_One week after graduation…_

Kira sat quietly in the Cyberspace, trying to think of a plan but she was totally out of ideas. She had even brought a notebook but as soon as an idea would be written down, it would get crossed off for one reason or another.

Hayley placed a drink down in front of her, "You need a chainsaw to cut the tension between you and Tommy, when are you guys going to go for it?"

"As soon as I come up with a good idea," Kira replied. Hayley looked over the notebook in amusement then something occurred to her.

"By the way, how do you know when you've won?"

"When someone admits defeat," Kira answered.

"Tommy has too much pride; it's going to take something big to make him surrender. But then again, if there was ever a person to make him do it, it would be you."

"What do you mean?" Kira quizzically stared at the tech.

"Surely you know the effect you have on him; it comes with being the one he wants."

"Oh I don't know about that," Kira said lowly. "This is probably just a game to him." Kira knew she was giving herself away but at that moment she couldn't care less. She just knew her feelings for Tommy would go unrequited.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, you mean a lot to that man. Maybe more, otherwise he wouldn't have fallen prey to you the first time."

Kira half-heartedly smirked, "You think?"

"Positive, now get back to work. I'm paying good money to see Tommy Oliver get his ass handed to him." The mood immediately lightened and the two women laughed.

"I need inspiration, I can't think of anything." Kira complained.

"Well figure out something, I want to wave those 150 bucks in front of Ethan's smug face." Hayley walked off and it hit Kira. _That's it…_ She knew what she was going to do.

_Meanwhile at Tommy's…_

Tommy had invited the boys over to his place for a couple rounds of basketball. They too were discussing the bet.

"I can't wait to see what Kira comes up with," Connor commented, passing the ball to Tommy. Connor had put his money on Tommy like the other guys but he knew Kira's wrath all too well.

"Can't say the same thing myself," Tommy quipped. He took a shot and it hit the back board.

"Oooh nice try Dr. O," Trent grabbed the ball and passed to Ethan. "The shot _and _the lie."

"What lie?" Tommy asked confused.

"You not looking forward to Kira's move," Ethan answered for Trent. "We all know how much fun you two are having with this." Ethan's shot circled the rim before going in.

"Fair enough," Tommy conceded. "But why do I feel you're getting at something else?"

"Because we are," Trent shrugged unabashed. "To be honest we're all just waiting for you two to get together and have done with it." Trent made and sunk a perfect two-point shot.

"Me and Kira?" Tommy got the ball; he was trying to dodge Connor.

"No, you and Elsa," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure that would make Elsa's day." Connor chuckled.

"Don't even joke about that," Tommy grimaced. He finally out maneuvered Connor and made a jump shot that missed. "But you really think there's something between me and Kira?" He saw the boys exchange a look as Connor claimed the ball again

"Well duh! Earth to _Tommy_, when are you going to wake up and realise you really like the girl?" Connor asked exasperated. Connor ran up to hoop and dunked it. After the high-fives and fist bumps the three boys formed a semi-circle around Tommy. "Look if you and Kira didn't like each other you wouldn't be playing this game in the first place."

"Oh come on, we're just messing with each other." Tommy went to grab his water bottle.

"Okay Dr. O, humour us for a second. Why are you playing with Kira?" Trent asked in tone that meant this was going somewhere.

Tommy thought back and shrugged, "No reason, it's just something we fell into."

The trio crossed their arms, "Try again," they said in unison.

Tommy sighed, they weren't going to let up, "Okay let's see, I stung Kira back when Hayley showed you guys the team photos and then Kira got me back by flirting with me and I vowed to have revenge, but in the interest of employment, I asked to wait till after graduation."

"Okay but why?" Ethan stared down his former teacher as if to communicate the answer. Tommy was obviously not getting the message because he looking at them dubiously and the teenagers sighed.

"Dr. O, what do you those incidents have in common?" Trent asked in strained pleading voice only to be met with more silence.

Ethan sighed, "Fine, I guess we have to spell it out. You stung Kira because you implied she was looking for reasons to be with you or to use your terms 'getting hopeful' and Kira got you back by flirting with you to which you obviously responded so now you're out to get revenge. Both these are examples of one trying to get the other to admit to being attracted to them; neither of you wants to be that person so you're going back and forth trying to get the other to break first."

As much as Tommy hated to admit it they did have a point and if he was totally honest with himself he always knew he had feelings for Kira. "Okay fine. You're right. I like her." The boys cheered at finally hearing the words. "How did you even come up with that?"

Ethan looked sheepish, "I may have paraphrased what Hayley said when she was explaining it to us."

Trent laughed, "More like copied word for word." The group snickered at Ethan's blush.

"Anyway, any thoughts on what you're going to do Dr. O?" Connor asked eagerly.

"I think I'm going to let Kira make the first move. A gentleman always lets the lady go first." Tommy said mock courteously, all them shook their heads knowing there was nothing gentlemen-like about this.

"You should still have plan just in case," Trent suggested.

"Yeah something to shake up Kira, make her doubt herself." Just then Connor's cell rang, "Give me a minute." He walked off to answer his call and came back a moment later.

"Who was that?" Ethan asked suggestively.

"Krista," Connor reddened. Tommy's head snapped up, an idea had just struck him.

"Connor you are a genius! I have some stuff to do, you guys keep playing." Tommy ran into the house leaving three bewildered boys in his wake.

Connor was the most confused of them all, "What did I say?"

_Two days later... _

As luck would have it, Kira and Tommy didn't have to wait long to put their plans into action. The team had made plans to meet up at Cyberspace. Tommy got there first, he had stoutly refused to tell the guys what he was doing so when he showed up all three had their eyes on him but they noticed nothing different. Tommy smiled slightly as he took his seat; he leaned back casually unable to stop smiling. Hayley watched with growing suspicion, Kira had a plan but she didn't know what and by the look of things, they were going to move at the same time. Kira had yet to make her entrance but the thrill of the upcoming fight was swelling at the thought. This was reminding Hayley of boxing but who was going to get knocked out?

Just then Kira came in and everyone saw Tommy's jaw drop.

She is so beautiful, was Tommy's only thought. Kira was wearing a white sundress and very light make up. The dress itself was modest, but it was somehow equally as alluring as the green top. She looked pure and innocent like an angel but knowing her intentions, Tommy knew that this angel had a demonic side to her. Tommy looked her over but saw nothing that would hint at a further plan. Was this it? He had expected more from Kira. He was disappointed; maybe she won't be so hard to beat after all.

Or so he thought until said demon-angel sat down right across from him and said, "Sorry I'm late, I was getting ready for my lunch date." Tommy worked to not rise from his seat. Damn it! Two minutes in and she had already gotten him. He tried to make his face into a mildly interested expression.

"A date?" he asked lightly.

"Yes, a friend of mine from back home and I are going to grab something to eat." Kira's cat-who-ate-the-canary smile taunted Tommy. She was going to _pay_.

"When do you have to go?" Tommy checked his watch, please don't leave too soon.

Kira had an odd expression on her face that Tommy couldn't figure it out, "He'll be here soon, I wanted him to meet you guys first."

Perfect, "Great." Tommy and Kira smiled at each other pleasantly. The team had not made one sound during the entire exchange. They knew this was going to get dirty but they didn't realise just how much until Tommy's cell went off. "Oh, it's Kim," he said conversationally. There was a collective eye-widening and everyone swivelled their attention to Kira who looked politely impassive until they noticed her fists were so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

_Show time,_ Tommy thought. Then he answered the phone with a, "Hey Kim."

"_Remind me again why I'm doing this,"_ said Kim. It had taken a lot of convincing on Tommy's part to get Kim to play along. She may be all for matchmaking but she didn't like this whole 'getting her jealous' idea.

"I'm great gorgeous, how are you?" Tommy wasn't sure why he wanted to laugh especially since Kira looked like she was ready to snap him in two with her bare hands.

"_Oh you know, just living life with MY BOYFRIEND!"_

"No problems?" Tommy asked genuinely concerned.

Kim snorted, _"Rocky thinks it's hilarious. He said he would shake your hand if he could. He was shocked you had the balls to do this in the first place. He said to tell you you've come a long way since the guy who could barely ask Kat out to the luau."_

"Well you know I'm just that awesome." Tommy grinned.

"_Oh Tommy, what that poor girl must think! I really don't like this whole playing games thing."_

"Trust me, its mutual sweetheart." Tommy chanced a glance at Kira who had bypassed mad and gone straight to deranged fury. Actually it was kind of scary; Tommy surreptitiously scooted back a little before she really did try to strangle him.

"_That doesn't make it any better Tommy Oliver! I ought to kill you for this."_

"Oh well that's mutual too," Tommy tried to make it sound suggestive. Kim made a disdainful noise at his tone.

"_You deserve whatever she dishes out for this"_ Kim said stiffly.

"Oh don't be like that babe," Tommy looked anywhere but at Kira. The rest of team had their mouths hanging open in utter shock.

"_Babe?! Seriously Tommy? Now you're just laying it on thick. I'm out of here."_

"Kay bye, talk to you later."

"_Yeah whatever. Bye." _Kim hung up and Tommy took his time putting his phone away before facing the executioner in a sundress. But when he looked up she was gone. He looked around wide-eyed until Trent cleared his throat and tilted his head towards the door. There stood Kira hugging some tall blonde guy with broad happy smile on her face. WHAT THE HELL?!

To say Kira was mad would be the understatement of the millennia. Upon entering the café, she saw Tommy's jaw drop and secretly loved the idea that he thought she was pretty. It kind of made her feel bad for her plan. But then when she announced her lunch date, Tommy had just looked at his watch and asked her when she was going to leave. Hurt flashed through her, it was almost as if Tommy wanted her gone. Kira had to repress that depressing thought. Then the phone call came. If hell hath no fury like a woman scorned then Tommy Oliver had nowhere to run. She listened with growing hurt and anger as he bantered with his ex; she didn't want to hear this at all. But Tommy gave himself away, he looked up at her and her expression must have been something because he moved back and that was when she realised it. This was his move. It was a low blow and Kira no longer felt guilty about she was going to do. Then right on cue her lunch date walked in.

"Hey Joel," Kira waved at him. Tommy hadn't finished talking to Kim but she had heard enough especially after that innuendo so she got up and went to meet Joel at the door. Joel and Kira had been friends for ages; they had played pranks together as kids so when the singer presented her plan her old friend jumped at the chance. Of course upon hearing that their target was a martial arts enthusiast, Joel had added the proviso that he would not get injured but he was still in. Kira wrapped her arms around her friend, enjoying the hit of nostalgia.

"Hey Kiki," Joel pulled her into a bear hug. "Which one?" he whispered into her ear.

"Black t-shirt," Kira tightened her grasp.

"Oh nice choice," Joel finally pulled back but kept his hands on her waist, "I like."

"Hands off buddy, he's mine." Kira laughed. Joel was gay but Tommy didn't need to know that.

Joel snickered, "I wouldn't dare bring the wrath of you _and _Mike down on me."

"How is he? Does he know about this?" Kira asked concerned.

Joel rolled his eyes, "Mike? He's fine. Yeah he knows and he's all for it. He wants a full and detailed report when I get back. He said to tell you good luck and he's rooting for you."

"Tell him I said thanks, shall we go meet my friends?"

"Lead the way milady," They linked arms and marched to the table, grinning like idiots. Kira almost choked with satisfaction at Tommy's stony expression.

She smiled placidly at the black ranger, "Oh Tommy, are you finished so soon? I hope everything is okay with Kim."

"She's fine." Tommy said stiffly.

"That's good. Anyway everyone I want you to meet my oldest and dearest friend Joel. Joel these are my friends, Connor, Ethan, Trent, Hayley, and Tommy." They nodded and waved to one another although Tommy barely moved his head and raised his hand but quickly dropped it.

Kira couldn't resist rubbing it in, "Joel and I have been friends for _ages_, we practically grew up together. I don't know what I would've done without him." She nuzzled his arm; partly to ham up the affection and partly to hide her smile.

"Geez laying it on thick much?" Joel whispered into her ear.

Kira giggled, "Problem?"

"Me? No. But you should ease up; Tommy looks like he's about to bust a vein…or me." Joel's teasing voice didn't completely mask his genuine fear.

Kira glanced over Tommy who did indeed look like he was going to break something. Kira rubbed her old friend's arm in soothing manner, "Don't worry he won't hurt you, besides you of all people should know I don't play nice." She gave him a wicked smile.

Joel returned it, "Oh I know _exactly_ how you play Kiki," he said slightly louder knowing that they would be heard.

"Kiki?" asked Connor mischievously. Ethan and Trent exchanged gleeful expressions.

"Yes Kiki and no one but Joel is allowed to call me that unless you want to lose certain body parts." Kira said sharply. While those three sulked, Kira took the chance to look at Tommy who sat quietly but his eyes were blazing. She could almost feel his gaze, knowing she was going to face his retribution caused goose bumps to break out over her skin. His hot, unwavering stare was making her knees go weak and she knew she needed to get out there immediately. "Come on Joel, let's go eat." She tugged on Joel's arm and started to lead him towards the door saying goodbye to everyone.

"Hey Kira, don't forget about my place tomorrow," Trent called out. They had planned a pool party of sorts just for the team.

"I won't, see you guys there." Kira waved and practically ran out of the place.

After she left, Ethan leaned forward and eyed Hayley. "That money is so ours."

Hayley looked outraged, "How do you figure?"

"Kira took off like a bat out of hell; I'd say this round goes to Dr. O." Trent replied in usual quiet casual manner.

"Means nothing," Hayley backed up the singer, "Kira had Tommy on the ropes for a while there too. Neither of them has admitted defeat so the win is still in the air."

Tommy remained silent the entire time. He was fuming. How could Kira even be friends with that pretty boy? All blonde hair and blue eyes with dimples, that wasn't Kira's type. She was the earthier, rougher kind of girl who needed someone with grit. For god sake Tommy saw the fear on _Joel's_ face. And that stupid whispering! What were they talking about? Kira giggled! Then she had the guts to look at him and rub pretty boy's arm. Tommy's own arm flexed, that was their move. For a second, he stopped short at the possessiveness coming out but when he thought how close those two had been, for all Kira's emphasizing that they're friends, his blood roared in defiance. The worst bit was that stupid double entendre from pretty boy's mouth. How would he know how she played? He didn't want to even contemplate that possibility. Part of him recognized that he just received a dose of his own medicine but that only served to make him angrier. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

_The next day at the Mercer mansion…_

Kira and Hayley arrived at Trent's first to help him set up for the barbecue. According to Connor, you couldn't have a pool party of any calibre without some decent meaty grub from the grill. They avoided talking about the events of the previous day since Trent was around. However the others boys were due any moment so they went into one of the guest rooms to change.

"I can't believe what I saw yesterday," Hayley said finally broaching the topic.

"Believe it," Kira didn't want to think about it too much. Her ire towards Tommy had not totally abated nor did she want to think what Tommy had in store for her today, her wrists started tingling whenever she did.

"So what's the deal with this Joel guy?"

"It was like I said; Joel is just a friend from way back when. He was in town for the day so he took me out to lunch. Unfortunately I only realised after I left that I forgot to mention that he's gay. I didn't think it was important anyway."

Hayley gawked, "Woman you are diabolical."

Kira allowed herself a moment of smugness, "Thank you."

"Do you plan on letting Tommy know about your lapse of memory?" Kira didn't have to look up to know her friend was smirking.

"Of course…in a couple days." The two laughed in harmony.

Kira turned and took in Hayley's chosen swimwear, "Wow Hayley, you look amazing." The tech was dressing in a deep blue number. The upper portion was linked to lower part by a small ring in the front. It complimented her curvy figure and contrasted well with her fair skin. Once they got outside the sunlight would set off the natural highlights in her hair and complete the picture. Kira arched an eyebrow, "Blue?"

"I like blue," Hayley replied primly.

"Mhmmm" Kira smothered her giggle. Maybe she and Tommy weren't the only ones playing a game. She had never given it much thought although they could be good together and she had to admit the look on Ethan's face would be priceless when he saw it. She finished putting on her own suit and asked her friend, "So what do you think?" Kira pirouetted to let Hayley get a full view.

Hayley crossed her arms, "Red?"

"I like red," Kira deadpanned. She was wearing a blood red bikini studded with rhinestones. Kira had had to summon a lot of courage to put it on and she hoped it was worth it. "Seriously though, thoughts?"

"The first thing that came to my mind was 'Are you trying to give Tommy a heart attack?'" Hayley answered in her own style of blunt humour.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kira admired herself in a full length mirror. Hopefully Tommy will feel the same way.

_At the same time_

Trent jogged casually up the stairs; he was going to ask the girls what they wanted to drink. But he just as he was about to knock on door when he heard Hayley say,

"So what's the deal with this Joel guy?" Huh so they were discussing the bet. He had figured out pretty quickly that they were not going to talk about it with him around but that aroused his suspicion, what were they up to? Then Kira's voice came through the door,

"It was like I said; Joel is just a friend from way back when. He was in town for the day so he took me out to lunch. Unfortunately I only realised after I left that I forgot to mention that he's gay. I didn't think it was important anyway." NO WAY! Kira bluffed the whole thing! Damn that girl was evil.

Hayley's voice again, "Woman you are diabolical." Trent couldn't agree more

Kira, "Thank you." Did he detect some smugness in that tone?

"Do you plan on letting Tommy know about your lapse of memory?" Yes Kira, _do _you plan on enlightening Tommy?

"Of course…in a couple days." The two laughed. Trent let his jaw drop. This chick was playing downright dirty! To hell with drinks he had to find Tommy - now! He ran from the door as fast and as quietly as he could. _Damn mansion, why did you have to be so big?! _Trent bolted through the living room and across the foyer. Wrenching open the door, he saw to his relief Tommy's jeep pulling into the driveway.

"Hey Trent," the guys called and Trent did not waste second dashing to car. He braced himself on the hood, trying to catch his breath. Evening while pulling in, Tommy could see that something was up with the white ranger now he was worried.

"Trent you ok?" Tommy asked concerned.

"Dr. O…" Trent tried to gasp out between breaths, "Kira…Hayley…door…lie…trick…"

"Trent bro, breathe then try to talk," Connor placed a hand on Trent's back and the artist nodded, calming himself down.

"Dr. O you won't believe what I just heard. That dude Kira was with yesterday, Joel, they really are just friends. The guy is gay. They faked everything." This was greeted by total silence. Tommy tried to unglue his jaw.

Ethan was the first to speak, "Was he in on it?"

Trent shrugged, "I don't know, probably, considering the way he played along."

Tommy was still trying to digest everything he had just heard. There were so many emotions fighting take over he needed a moment. He couldn't decide who to be mad at, Kira or himself. Kira because of the tactic and himself for falling for it. He was definitely embarrassed because he did fall for it. Yet he was impressed at how well Kira played her move. But then there were other feelings that he couldn't quite place. He noticed the similarity between his plan and Kira's and felt sort of excited and elated that they had been on the same wavelength. The last one was getting to him, the knowledge that Kira had never been with Joel in the romantic sense was relieving and gratifying at the same time. Perhaps it was the possessiveness coming out again but to know that he was the only one ever to receive those smiles and caresses made him feel special in way and not just a little superior.

"Well if that's how Kira wants it," Tommy said abruptly, cutting off whatever Connor had been about to say. "That's exactly how she going to get it, let's go." Tommy confidently walked to the house with three clearly excited boys following.

They walked through to the back, Trent doubled back to call Kira and Hayley. The burgers had just hit the grill when Hayley came out. The guys, even Tommy who had gone to college with her, had never seen her expose that much skin before. She looked gorgeous in that blue swimsuit with the toned shine from her hair catching the light and falling around her face in waves. Trent and Connor nudged Tommy and he saw the two biting back laughter. They pointed in front of them where Ethan was doing an excellent goldfish impression. Tommy whispered "Now he knows how I feel" and the others chuckled. Ignoring the stares she said to everyone at large,

"Hey boys, Kira will be out in minute." The redhead came to halt in front of Ethan who had yet to control his floundering jaw. "Problem Ethan?" Hayley met the blue ranger squarely in the eye, hands on her hips, chin raised. Tommy wondered humorously if his favourite tech had been taking lessons from another bold female he knew, perhaps there was another bet on the horizon and if so Tommy was so in.

"N-nuh-no-no-not at all," Ethan stuttered out. The other three men exchanged dubious glances.

"Good," Hayley said shortly with a radiant smile. She strolled over to Tommy by the grill. Tommy levelled her a look while handing over a drink. "Before you ask," she muttered quietly, "I'm not playing your game. That's between you and Kira. I'm just messing with him."

"Funny, that's exactly how me and Kira started," Tommy countered.

"I know. But I'm not looking for anything. Whether Ethan retaliates or not, this is just a brief indulgence. There is no win/lose scenario." Tommy wanted to snort at that, he knew if Ethan did anything Hayley's natural competitiveness would not allow her let it go.

"You're going to deprive me of the chance to bet?" Tommy fake pouted.

Hayley didn't miss a beat, "Yes, this whole thing is strictly for you and Kira and shall remain as such."

"Fine," Tommy said petulantly, "speaking of my adversary, where is darling Kiki?"

Hayley narrowed her eyes, yep she was definitely getting tips from Kira, "Well how about you direct your gaze to those ridiculously overpriced double French doors hmm?"

The veteran ranger did as he was told and saw Kira standing there in very short silky black robe. Calling out hellos, she made her way across the lush grass to the poolside before settling into one of the lounge chairs.

"What's with the robe?" Trent asked.

"Didn't want to give the servants an eyeful," Kira half-joked. She hopped up and began to untie the knot. Tommy quickly did a color recap in his head, green, white, black, which left…she wouldn't… The robe came off and he bit back a groan – she did. That red bikini was almost his undoing, as if she had conjured it with the set purpose of snapping his sanity. Not only did it leave very little to the imagination but the utterly drool worthy thought of her wrapped in his colours and nothing else created a rush inside him.

Trent wolf-whistled, "You're right, Jenkins would have had a heart attack on sight."

Connor burst out laughing, "Dr. O looks almost catatonic." All attention switched to him except for Kira who just sat back down to absorb the sun.

"Yoo-hoo Dr. O," Ethan waved a hand in front of Tommy. Tommy ignored the hand and walked straight over to his demon-angel. The others took that as cue to carry on all the while surreptitiously listening in.

Kira saw Tommy coming and closed her eyes. Taking off that robe had been the most nerve-wracking thing she had ever done, baring her vulnerability like that. But Tommy had not disappointed her. His expression was fierce and admiring at the same time and she truly felt beautiful.

She sensed him sitting in the lounge chair next to her, "Tommy," she acknowledged without looking.

"Ms. Ford," on reflex Kira's hands trembled. She worked to keep breathing evenly. Tommy noticed and reached over to still the shaking, Kira cracked one eye.

"How's Kim?" she asked in clipped tones.

"Jealous Kitten?" Tommy looked ready to laugh.

"It's called being polite Mr. Oliver, although I understand why the concept may be foreign to you." Kira closed the one eye and settled more comfortably.

Tommy grinned, "She and Rocky are doing well."

"Rocky? Rocky DeSantos?"

"Ah so you were listening," Tommy chuckled.

"Of course I was listening," Kira replied quietly. Tommy turned solemn.

"Did I forget to mention Kim and Rocky started dating last year?"

"Yes you did," Kira's voice betrayed her hurt.

"Sorry, so how's Joel?" Tommy asked. Kira flushed.

"He and Mike are fine."

"Mike?"

"His partner." Kira turned a deeper red.

"Huh?" Tommy smiled lightly.

"Did I forget to mention Joel is gay?"

"Yes you did," the amusement in Tommy's voice rang clear and Kira's head snapped up. She turned on to her side to look at him properly.

"You know?"

"Yup," was Tommy's unrepentant reply.

"How? When?"

"Only recently, don't worry your move worked, I was insanely jealous and I have my ways. Shouldn't you be saying I'm sorry?"

"Why? I'm not sorry at all. I may have withheld information but I didn't pretend that Joel was something that he wasn't."

"Hey I apologized," Tommy defended himself.

"I forgave you, how bout in lieu of an apology I admit to being more than insanely jealous?" Kira propped her head up on her arm.

Tommy mirrored her, "I'll take it. By the way you do look incredible. I'm sure you know how much I love red."

"Ah so you were paying attention?" Kira smiled widely.

"I always pay attention to you," Tommy replied softly. Kira couldn't keep down the blush, her fingers twisted and flexed. He leant forward and grabbed her hand again, "What would you say if I asked you out to dinner next week?"

"I would have to ask if this too would be a part of the game."

"No, no games, no bets, just you and me together."

"In that case I would love to," Kira felt pure joy expand in her.

"And by the way," Tommy brushed his lips across her knuckles, "I want to quit while I still have some dignity left."

Kira gasped, both from the kiss and his words, "you're admitting defeat?"

Tommy stood up, bringing her with him. He loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, "There'll be other battles between us I'm sure, but I have to say if this is what losing gets me I'm pretty okay with it."

"BUT WE'RE NOT!" cried three voices. The pair looked over to see an extremely disgruntled Ethan, Connor, and Trent all handing over 50 dollars to a very happy Hayley. True to her word, she did wave those 150 bucks in Ethan's face while cackling at them about learning a lesson in doubting her superior intelligence.

The two laughed contentedly and hugged, "All's well that ends well I guess." Kira murmured in Tommy's chest.

Tommy tilted Kira's head up and claimed her in a soft yet deep kiss. They seemed to melt into each other with amazing warmth spreading through them. Tommy trailed light kisses along her jaw right up to her ear. Planting a kiss just below it, he whispered, "Game over."


End file.
